Black Sun, White Moon: Remembrance!
by Kvothe Arliden
Summary: Memories can be painful,to protect ourselves there are the four doors of the mind that we can hide behind, sleep, amnesia, insanity, and death.What will IchigoandRukia find when they open the door to their memories.ICHIRUKI rating for later chapters maybe
1. The Ring

**A/N This is my first fanfic and i'm not used to self-editing so pleeaasssee don't kill me=). This is placed after the recent manga where Ichigo's hollow comes out completely and he changes into a weird ass mother fucker. And he has Really Really long hair, which is obviously the reason that he kicks Ulquiorra's ass. (Wait...what?) Anyway, i always thought that the whole rebirth and connection between souls was underplayed in the series. That is what this is about so have fun. **

* * *

As Ulquiorra faded away into nothingness Ichigo sighed as he watched with a deep sadness residing in his eyes. Orihime noticed it as she studied the object of her infatuation. As she ran

her eyes over his miraculously healed body she couldn't help but notice how good he looked shirtless. She felt her cheeks heat up us she looked at his chiseled chest and abs until she

noticed something hanging around Ichigo's neck. She gasped as she stared at the beautiful black ring hanging on a white chain around Ichigo's neck. It seemed to almost shimmer with

power and mystery as it swung lightly in the almost nonexistent movement from Ichigo's breathing. As it swung slowly Orihime continued to stare as she felt herself start to get drawn

into the swirling depths of the black pattern etched onto the signet ring. When she took a step forward still staring at the ring, Ishida noticed her staring and gently took a hold of her

arm and asked quietly, "Inou, what are you staring at?" Orihime jumped as if she had been struck and then looked at Ishida sheepishly as if she had been caught in the middle of a crime

scene. Then she looked back towards Ichigo and pointed at the ring and said, "That ring, I've never seen Ichigo wearing it before and it caught my eye... Kurosaki-kun! What is that ring

around your neck? I've never seen you wearing it before." Ichigo turned to Inou his amber eyes not completely losing the depth of sadness there and still seemed to be staring at

somethingbeyond the infatuated girl in front of him. As Orihime squirmed under his powerful gaze he said, "What, this? I've always worn this Inou. It just normally blends in with my

uniform or isbeneath my shirt. I'm surprised you noticed it actually. Most people don't ever even seem to be able to see it much less spare it a second glance." Orihime seemed doubtful

until Ishida said, "It's true Inou, I saw it the first time I ever met Kurosaki. I just never asked him about it since we were kind of busy arguing." Ichigo gave a small small that didn't reach

his eyes at this, but he was still seeing something that neither Orihime or Ishida ever could. Orihime smiled sadly at Ichigo knowing she would get no response when he was like this.

When Ishida started to say something to Ichigo, Orihime cut in saying, "Shhh, I think Kurosaki-kun needs a little time to think." Ishida looked put out but stayed silent as Ichigo continued

to stare into the distance…

* * *

Ichigo's POV

Ichigo was distantly aware of answering Inou's question and was able to force a smile onto his face at Ishida's mention of how they met. But by the time Orihime shushed Ishida Ichigo's

mind was lost in the swirling depths of his mind's eye. He saw Inou and Ishida's faces as his hollow finally completely came out. And he grimaced as he felt the horrow and disgust as well

as the elation that both he, and strangely, his hollow felt as they started to mutilate Ulquiorra's body until Ishida stepped in to stop them. Then he saw the fear upon both of his friends

faces as his body turned towards them. And finally he felt the sharp pain as Ulquiorra hit him in the back and shattered his , as Ichigo agonized over the past few minutes, he heard

Zangetsu's voice. He said to Ichigo, "_Ichigo, Shiro is beginning to become…restless. As you can see he is starting to slip around the seal and I cannot hold him much longer."_ Ichigo thought on

this for a moment then asked, "_Is it time Zangetsu, does we really have to go through that pain again, does she have to remember."_ Zangetsu, was silent for a moment then said, "_I'm sorry, _

_Ichigo, and I'm sorry for Rukia too."_ Ichigo groaned inwardly at this and said, "_Oh, god Rukia, I don't know if I can do this to her Zan…" _Orihime interrupted his thoughts as she went against

her own advice and spoke to him, "Umm… Kurosaki-kun, shouldn't we be going to help the others now?" At this Ichigo noticed the massive reatsu of Yammi in his released form and he

quickly sprang into action. He appeared next to Inou and picked her up over his shoulder and said to Ishida, "I'm going ahead to help Rukia and the others follow me and get there as

quickly as possibe. The others are going to need a level headed person to keep them calm after… well, they're just going to need you, okay?" Ishida nodded then as Ichigo turned to go

he asked so quietly that Ichigo almost didn't hear, "And Rukia won't need it?" Ichigo paused then simply nodded in affirmative and took off racing towards the growing reatsu of Yammi

faster than he had ever run in his life. _"I _have _to make it to her. If I don't… no I will make it."_ So Ichigo thought as the orange haired demon god flew towards death, hope, and

remembrance.

* * *

**A/N Okay so here's the deal, i might _just_ have another chapter up and waiting but then again. You might _just_ have 30 reviews in you. Who knows? I do. But that's not the point the point is that you don't and that's what makes this fun, so please review...or...or... I'll kill Ichigo! Ok maybe not that but do please review.**


	2. Memories

**A/N sorry about the whole mystery thing. It is kind of the whole point to the story is that no one really knows what the hell is going on except for a few people. And you don't get to hear their entire thought process because that would take out all the fun. However, while this one is a teaser chapter I promise the next one will be really long and will have a great deal, of explanation. Actually I kind of got bored writing part of it so I'm adding a few interesting parts in so I don't hat myself.**

**Thanks-**

**Insistence: FIRST REVIEW EVER-YOU ARE AMAZING? Also this is not actually ahead of the storyline that much because I read ahead of the show in the manga and got some in the know info… sort of=) **

**xwhitemoonx****- Yes I know, hard to really follow at first… don't worry I will explain right after this chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews- I know I was extremely optimistic about the # but hey I still got a few and as long as I keep getting reviews, even If they are flames I will try to keep writing so….yay! and enjoy.**

* * *

Rukia's POV

Rukia's mind was a hundred miles away as Yammi espada zero loomed over them. More accurately she was with her strawberry. She had felt his reatsu flare earlier and then as it

had dipped dangerously low. "_If he wins… no, when he wins we won't be able to beat Yammi if it took all of that just to beat the number four. Oh god, Ichigo what are we going to do?" _

Rukia worried helplessly about their fate when suddenly she heard Sode no Shirayuku's voice in her mind. She was distantly aware of Renji and the others starting the fight with

Yammi but her true focus was on the beautiful voice in her head as Sode said, "_Rukia, child, you know that we are not strong enough as we are." _Rukia was angered by this, how could

she not know that painful truth, saying, "_Of course I know that but unless you have a solution try not to distract me!" _Sode was silent for a moment but then she said, "_Rukia, I do _

_know of a solution but first I must ask you, do you trust Ichigo?" _Rukia quickly answered, "_With my life."_ Sode was silent once more then said, "_Then I will give you what you need to _

_truly place your trust in him"_ Suddenly Rukia's mind was barraged with images, thoughts, sounds, smells…memories. Memories of pain, death, sorrow. Memories of joy, life,

happiness,.. and Ichigo. Rukia experienced them all and it was too much. She felt her mind begin to tear apart at the seems at the overwhelming amount of information she was

being forced to watch and experience as though it was a movie reel for her senses, until she felt a touch in her mind. _"Rukia…?" _the presence said. She immediately recognized it as

Ichigo as he held her mind together through the memories by pure strength of will. He comforted her through the pain, and there was a lot, and laughed with her at the happy

times. Rukia marveled at the strength and purity of his mind as they experienced the past that affected them both so much. When the memories had finished their assault of her

mind Rukia told Ichigo, "_Thank you Ichigo...for everything." _Ichigo replied."_Che…I'll always be there for you midget_." Rukia bristled at the comment but then he said."_Don't worry Rukia,_ _I _

_will be there soon and then… well, Sode will tell you. See you soon Rukia, and be safe, for me."_ When Ichigo's presence left her mind Rukia felt strangely empty, as if all the purpose that

she had searched for so hard in life had suddenly been sucked from her very being. Of course, now that she had her, their, whosever memories, she knew exactly what this was.

So she tried not to focus on the loneliness she felt without Ichigo as she returned to the world of reason and sat up from the ground sending her forehead straight into Renji's

nose. Renji gasped in pain as he sat back a yelled at Rukia, "Baka, what were you doing? You just suddenly up and fainted in the middle of the fight!And then you decide to try and

break my godamn nose!" Rukia absentmindedly said, "Shut up Renji!" before walking past him towards Yammi and captains Komamura and Zaraki who were fighting. Rukia saw

that Yammi was obviously winning and was justy toying with them now. Renji, after overcoming his shock, grabbed Rukia's arm yelling, "Baka, what do you think you're doing!?

You're gonna get yourself killed Rukia!" Rukia turned around, her arm still in Renji's grasp, and said, "Renji, let go of my arm right now, unless you want it cut off." Normally Renji,

being the imbecile that he is, would have yelled at her that she was being an idiot, and that is exactly what he started to do, until he saw her eyes. They were bearing down on him

like a tidal wave. He, and his complaints, were soon lost in the deep depths of her now swirling white eyes. So instead of the usual argument all Rukia got was a squeak. And as

Renji watched, her white eyes slowly fade back to her natural violet color. Then she walked off leaving Renji stuck to the spot. Before she got to the fight she stopped and Renji ran

up to her thinking, "_Man what the hell is up with her?And her eyes… they were, ughh…!" _Renji started to speak but Rukia quickly cut him off saying, "He's coming." Nothing more but

nothing stayed silent for a moment then asked, "WHO'S Coming! You can't just say that and expect me to know who it is!" Without turning around Rukia said, "Ichigo." She said it

camly, but on the inside her mind was awhirl with thoughts, and more than anything else memories. "_Ichigo…Ichigo…answer me Ichigo! Damn…. hurry, we…I need you. I can't deal with _

_these memories alone. Ichigo, Oh god Ichigo they're gone!...gone!" _Renji watched the internal conflict raging inside Rukia silently. Then as tears started to stream down her face Renji

started to speak to ask what was wrong, but when he saw the orange and black speck speeding towards them he soon jumped forward and yelled, "ICHIGO, YO, GET YOUR HAIRY

ASS OVER HERE!!!"

* * *

**A/N yay for guys constantly ripping on eachother! Anyway please review. I have Finals right now and reviews are the only motivation I have to keep writing right now so… review, now!=) unless of course you want me to end the story:(**

**Anyway, this is just really a teaser chapter and doesn't really explain anything. The bigtime explanation a long with a few bad puns will come next chapter, so keep reading and keep _reviewing_. **


	3. Our Condition

**A/N PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know its been a while but i have exams going on right now so it maight be a few days before i get to update again, so sorry. Also in the last chapter i promised an explanation in this chapter...well i kind of forgot that one the most important scenes is kind of long soooo... the explanation will have to come next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy yourself and please review.**

* * *

Ichigo's POV

Ichigo heard Renji's insult on put on a new burst of speed thinking, "_Asshole, I'll get him for that." _Then he saw Rukia crying silently next to Renji and accelerated again, moving faster than ever before. When he finally landed in front of Rukia he first set Orihime down, then looking into Rukia's eyes, he walked towards her. Ichigo didn't see Rukia bristle nor did he see the fist that was sent flying towards his head. "OW Rukia! What the hell was that for!?" "For being a baka and ignoring me that's what!" Then Ichigo noticed the tears running freely down her face. He smiled sadly as he gathered her into his arms whispering, "Rukia… what's wrong Rukia?" She sobbed into his shoulder for a second then leaned back and hit him several times in the chest causing him to wince. "Baka! I thought…I thought…I felt your reatsu drop and..and..BAKA!" She said hitting him again before burying her head in his chest and sobbing. Ichigo stroked her hair smiling softly while she cried herself Ichigo asked,"Rukia… what's this really about. What's bothering you?" Rukia stopped sobbing long enough to whisper, "I miss them Ichigo, O god I miss them so much!" Ichigo continued to comfort Rukia when Renji, who was stunned at this point, suddenly noticed the ring hanging around Ichigo's neck next to Rukia's now disheveled hair."Oy! Ichigo what're you doing with Rukia's ring? Did she give it to you?" Ichigo said, "No Renji, I've had this ring from the day I was born." At this Rukia collected herself, turning around but remaining in Ichigo's arms. She looked pointedly at Renji then reached into her uniform and pulled out an identical ring and chain that was hanging around her neck. "Renji, we can't explain right now, but let's just say that I…Ich…Ichigo and I have a few secrets. Secrets that are better left locked within our memories." Ichigo looked down sharply at this with a frown. Renji was stunned for a moment and then quietly said, "Rukia, how long have you known Ichigo?"

Rukia asked looking away, "Why do you ask?" "Because, Rukia, Ichigo has the same ring as you. And you have had that ring since I met you… Which was about 125 years ago." Rukia sighed and started to speak only to break off suddenly when Ichigo spoke into her mind saying, "_Don't worry Rukia, I want to talk to him_." She looked up expectantly at Ichigo. He had a determined look to his face. He said, "Renji, I have known Rukia for longer than just about anyone else… and _that_ is all you need to know right now. We may or may not explain the rest later, but what is important right now is defeating Aizen." Renji nodded at this then hesitated and said, "I'm not going to accept the 'may not' part of your explanation Ichigo, Just so you know dumbass." Ichigo started to protest but Rukia stopped him with a mental message this time saying, "_Baka, you never change just let me take care of him like I wanted to in the first place, Pssh! Boys and their arguments."_ Rukia then turned to Renji and said, "Don't worry Renji, we may not explain to everyone but we will tell you at least." At this she and Ichigo had a glaring match. Which Rukia won, like always. Then they turned back to Renji and Ichigo said, "Just help Komamura and Kenpachi distract Yammi. I'll take care of him in a little bit." Renji started to protest at the obvious gloating until Rukia had had enough and said, "Damnit, Renji!Just go already!" Renji cowered for a second at this then took off to join the fight. They both watched him go before Ichigo pushed Rukia out to arm's length and looked her in the eye saying, "Rukia, what you said earlier about our memories… I really….we can't…. Look what I'm trying to say is if that is truly what you think then you don't have to do this. I can take them away." Ichigo looked away at this but Rukia placed her hand on his cheek turning him back towards her with a smile saying softly, "Baka. I simply meant that these memories are our burden not his or anyone else's. _OURS._ Not yours. Understand?" At Ichigo's doubtful nod Rukia smiled wider and said, "Now isn't there something you need to be telling me. Sode never explained squat and while I do enjoy looking at you shirtless I would like to just exactly what is actually going to be happening." Ichigo smiled at this and sighed saying, "Figures, well basically all I'm going to do is break the seal on the rings. It should restore our old…_condition_, so to speak and we should turn a few heads as well." He smiled wider at the last part. Rukia rolled her eyes muttering, "_Guys"_ Before looking up at Ichigo nodding slightly. He looked at her sadly then reached forward and grabbed her hand placing it on her ring while at the same time grabbing his own. Liquid amber eyes met swirling violet as they broke the chains at the same time and as the white chain links liquified in midair and began to spin around them. He leaned down towards Rukia till their faces were scant inches apart...neither of them noticing the rings now on their fingers or the black fire swirling around their feet that was beginning to lick at the column of light around them. He could feel her warm breath on his lips as he placed his hands around her waist. And he could smell her, "_Oh god, her smell!"_ the warm honey and lilac scent along with freshly fallen snow tickling his nose as she slid her arms around his neck until he finally couldn't hold out any longer. As their lips met the spinning light and dark around them reached a crescendo and a ribbon of black fire joined the ribbon of moonlight in a dance among the heavens as the column of light and dark shot into the sky of Hueco Mundo…

* * *

**A/N Yay for dramtic endings! I know this seems a little fluffy and cliche... and that is exactly what it is supposed to be. I mean come on bleach is the definition of cliche. He attacks the evil people to save the girl in the first and latest arcs. However despite that it is still a much loved series so please don't hurt me and please review. I have exams right now so unless i get 10 reviews (Hint Hint) the next chapter will have to wait until after they are done, sorry.**


End file.
